Junjou Fairytales
by Ninjaaah
Summary: [Traduction de VladTheImpaler413] Série de drabbles basés sur des contes.
1. Poisoned Apple

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akihiko et Misaki regardaient Blanche-Neige. Il faisait nuit et ils était assis sur le canapé, s'enlaçant.

« Misaki. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es la pomme. »

Le plus jeune le regarda, confus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Akihiko se retourna et le regarda très sérieusement. « ça veut dire que tu m'as empoisonné. Tu m'as empoisonné avec ton amour. »

Misaki rougit et détourna les yeux. « Baka Usagi ! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ! »

« Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'embrasse pour que j'aille mieux. » Dit-il en prenant le menton de Misaki entre ses doigts avant de l'embrasser. Misaki se débattit un peu avant d'abandonner.

Beaucoup d'autres baisers suivirent celui-ci.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	2. Wake Up

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nowaki s'était réveillé exactement une heure avant Hiroki. Il se leva discrètement et alla se doucher, puis il revint dans la chambre pour réveiller son compagnon.

« Hiro-san, il est l'heure de se lever. » Dit-il doucement.

« Nnn... Va-t-en... » Fut la réponse endormie qu'il reçut et son amant se retourna.

Nowaki soupira et partit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il fit un repas simple avec des œufs et des toasts puis il mit les documents de Hiroki, son sac et le bento qu'il lui avait préparé près de la porte. C'était devenu une routine.

Il repartit dans la chambre. « Hiro-san, tu dois te réveiller. » Dit Nowaki.

« Veux... pas... » Hiroki roula sur son dos et se mit la couverture sur sa tête. Nowaki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable. Le plus vieux agissait toujours comme un enfant le matin.

« Bon, il n'y a qu'une façon de réveiller une Belle au bois dormant. » Dit-il à Hiroki.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les couvertures s'envolèrent et il sentit un baiser être déposé sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de lui, faisant sourire Nowaki avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Hiroki comprit ce qu'il venait se passer et se réveilla rapidement. Il attrapa son oreiller et commença à attaquer Nowaki pendant que ce dernier ce protégeait en riant.

« Je ne suis pas la Belle au bois dormant ! Les hommes ne sont pas ''belles'' ! Alors ne me fais pas passer pour une femme, abruti ! »

« J'abandonne ! J'abandonne ! D'ailleurs Hiro-san ton petit-déjeuner est en train de refroidir et tu n'as plus que dix minutes pour te préparer. »

En l'entendant, Hiroki sauta hors du lit et se précipita à la salle de bain en jurant.

Ah, la routine reprenait son cours. Après que Hiroki ait avalé son repas en quelques bouchées et soit parti en courant, Nowaki s'assit pour boire son café.

_La Belle au bois dormant se réveille après un baiser de son véritable amour. Je me demande si je suis le véritable amour de Hiro-san._

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	3. Pumpkin VS Cabbage

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shinobu était frustré. Il voulait rentrer avec Miyagi mais ce dernier avait insisté pour rester à l'université avec Hiroki.

« Allez ! Je veux qu'on rentre ensemble ! »

« Aaawww. Shinobu-chin tu t'énerves ? » Se moqua le professeur. Il adorait les réactions du plus jeune.

« Oui ! On y va ! » Shinobu croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Miyagi ! Prends le gamin et dégagez de là avant que je vous tue tous les deux ! » Cria Hiroki. Il les écoutait se disputer depuis une heure et commençait à en avoir assez de les entendre.

Miyagi était sur le point de se moquer de Hiroki lorsqu'il croisa le fameux regard noir de Kamijou le Démon. Un qui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il était inutile de dire que son choix était fait. « Tu l'as entendu, allons-y. » Dit-il rapidement et emmena Shinobu avec lui. Miyagi se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé _le regard_. Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

« Pas trop tôt. Si ce professeur ne nous avait pas obligés à partir, on ne serait jamais rentrés. » Cracha Shinobu. Il était assez évident qu'il n'aimait pas Hiroki.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir aussi vite ? » Il attrapa soudainement les épaules de Shinobu et lui lança un regard choqué. « Non, je sais ! Tu es Cendrillon et tu dois rentrer avant minuit ou tu te transformeras en citrouille ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Pas du tout ! Je– peu importe. » Dit-il en rougissant et il poussa le professeur avant de reprendre la route. « Et je ne suis pas Cendrillon ! » Cria-t-il.

« Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas Cendrillon. Tu es un garçon. Tu dois être Shinobillon ! »

Shinobu refusa de répondre et resta muet durant tout le chemin. Aussitôt qu'ils furent rentrés, Shinobu alla à la cuisine et sortit un chou.

_On oublie la citrouille. Ce garçon se transformerait en chou._ Il rit à sa propre blague, récoltant un regard curieux de la part de Shinobu.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	4. Lies and Pinocchio

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki paniquait. Il avait croisé Haruhiko plus tôt et avait été forcé de manger avec lui. Il avait réussi à s'échapper lorsque Haruhiko avait été informé qu'il devait aller à une réunion à l'aquarium. Misaki avait pu partir et était rentré en courant aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'appartement, il était déjà sept heures. Et la première chose qui l'accueillit fut un Akihiko assez énervé.

« Où est-ce que tu étais, Misaki ? » Son ton indiquait un danger imminent.

« Je–jeeee... j'étais... chez senpai. On étudiait ensemble. » Dit Misaki lentement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que Haruhiko l'avait enlevé.

« Tu mens. »

« Non ! On a un projet à faire et senpai a accepté de nous aider ! »

« Tu mens. »

« Oh et comment tu le saurais ?! »

« Parce que tu penches la tête en avant quand tu mens. »

« C'est faux ! Baka Usagi ! » Etait-il si mauvais ?

« Tu recommences. Maintenant dis-moi où tu étais. Et je sais que tu n'étais pas chez cet ami parce que je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là. »

Misaki se tut. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Usagi irait si loin pour le trouver.

« Misaki, dis-moi ou je t'y oblige. » Akihiko s'avança vers le pauvre Misaki qui était coincé à cause de la porte derrière lui.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Haruhiko-san m'a enlevé et m'a obligé à manger avec lui et ensuite il ne voulait pas me laisser partir mais son téléphone a sonné et la direction de l'aquarium avait besoin de lui et j'ai couru jusqu'ici aussi vite que j'ai pu et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu partir plus tôt. » Avoua-t-il rapidement en espérant que Akihiko ne comprenne même pas la moitié. Malheureusement, il comprit tout.

* * *

« Je le savais. Ta tête me dit tout, comme le nez de Pinocchio quand il ment. »

« Ah ouais ? Je sais aussi ce que tu fais quand tu mens ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! A chaque fois tu mens, tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ! »

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	5. Big

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nowaki entra dans la cuisine et vit son amant faire la vaisselle. Il sourit et se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlacer, ignorant les éclaboussures d'eau qui volèrent dans tous les sens.

« Aaahh ! Nowaki, imbécile ! Ne me prends pas surprise ! J'aurais pu– »

« Je me suis assuré que tu n'avais rien de tranchant dans les mains. »

« Comment as-tu– » Hiroki s'arrêta lorsqu'il se retourna et se rendit compte à quel point Nowaki était grand. Il le dépassait largement. Quand était-il devenu si grand ? Il devait dépasser le mètre quatre-vingts !

« Tu es encore plus grand qu'avant ! »

« C'est pour mieux protéger mon Hiro-san. »

Hiroki rougit en entendant sa réponse. « Abruti ! » Il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur ses mains qui étaient autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elles étaient grandes.

« Tes mains aussi sont vraiment grandes. »

« C'est pour mieux t'enlacer, Hiro-san. »

Hiroki devint encore plus rouge. Il regarda plus bas et vit les pieds de Nowaki. « Tes pieds aussi sont vraiment grands. »

« C'est pour mieux te courir après. »

Le professeur ne comprit pas de suite sa réponse. Il leva la tête pour regarder Nowaki. « Quoi ? »

« Je te donne une minute d'avance. » Dit-il, d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

« Non ! Non, Nowaki ! Je ne vais pas jouer avec toi ! J'ai des choses à faire ! Je– »

« Trente secondes. »

Le plus vieux se tut et partit en courant. Trente secondes plus tard, Nowaki se mit à courir à son tour. Deux minutes, vingt objets jetés et un cri de défaite plus tard, Nowaki montra à Hiroki une autre partie de son corps qui était aussi grande.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	6. Pea

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui rentrait dans le dos et dans les côtes à chaque fois qu'il se tournait.

« Aarrgghh ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver une bonne position ! » Cria Misaki avant de se taire rapidement. Il tendit l'oreille pour voir si Akihiko s'était réveillé, mais il n'entendit rien.

_ Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose sous le matelas ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me rentre dans le dos depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je dois être discret ou Usagi-san va se réveiller. _Décidé, il sortit du lit et alluma la lumière. Il souleva quelque peu son matelas et jeta un coup d'oeil dessous. Rien.

Il se dirigea vers la tête de son lit et recommença. Là. Juste dessous son matelas se trouvait un petit pois.

« Qu'est-ce que– »

« Ah. Je vois que Misaki a réussi le test. »

Misaki lâcha le matelas qui retomba dans un bruit sourd avant de lever les yeux. « Waahh ! Usagi-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je t'ai réveillé ?! Désolé ! Je– »

Akihiko rit en voyant la panique de son amant. « Je suis réveillé depuis un moment. Mais ce n'est pas important. Misaki, tu as réussi le test. »

Misaki était perdu. « Quel test ? »

Akihiko s'assit sur le lit et tira Misaki à lui. « On dit que seule une vraie princesse peut sentir un petit pois sous son matelas. Tu l'as senti, tu dois donc être une princesse. »

Misaki le regarda bouche bée, ses joues prenant une teinte rougeâtre. « Baka Usagi ! Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Je suis un garçon ! Je– »

« Oh ? Mais seule une vraie princesse a des sens aussi délicats et peut sentir ce petit pois sous son matelas. »

« Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Et qui dit que je l'ai senti ? Et si je cherchais juste quelque chose ? »

L'auteur sourit d'un air suffisant. Il adorait quand Misaki était tout gêné. « Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? »

« J-Je... cherchais... euhhh... c'était... »

« Tu cherchais le petit pois. » Déclara Aihiko et Misaki abandonna. Il savait qu'Akihiko avait raison.

« Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je pensais que c'était une pierre. » Il soupira et commença à faire la moue. Akihiko attrapa soudainement Misaki et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Waahh ! Usagi-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Repose-moi ! » Il se débattit, en vain.

« On va dans ma chambre. Là-bas il n'y a rien sous le matelas. »

« Non ! Pervers ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! »

« Mais je sais que ma princesse veut dire oui, au fond. Et en tant que prince, je dois prendre soin des besoins de ma princesse. »

Depuis ce jour, le nouveau surnom de Misaki au sein de l'appartement et utilisé seulement par Akihiko était ''Princesse Misaki''.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	7. Three Wishes

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Dis, Nowaki, je peux te poser une question ? »

Nowaki abandonna le livre qu'il lisait pour regarder Hiroki. Il devait aller à l'hôpital dans deux heures et se détendait sur le canapé en attendant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiro-san ? »

Hiroki s'assit à côté de lui. Nowaki appréhendait sa question, son amant avait l'air d'avoir peur de parler.

Il prit une main de Hiroki dans les siennes et le professeur rougit, refusant de le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiro-san ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Nowaki, si tu avais trois vœux, qu'est-ce que demanderais ? »

Le plus jeune se mit à trembler légèrement. Hiroki leva les yeux et vit que la tête de l'autre homme était baissée et ses épaules étaient agitées par des soubresauts.

_Oh génial. Il pleure maintenant. Mais quel âge il a ? J'arrive pas à croire–_ Hiroki s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Nowaki prendre une bouffée d'air. _Une seconde ! Il ne pleure pas ! Il rit !_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! »

Nowaki se reprit après quelques secondes et releva la tête pour regarder Hiroki.

« Pardon. C'est juste que je croyais vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Tu avais l'air si déprimé. Et quand tu as posé ta question, ça m'a soulagé. »

« Alors ? Tu demanderais quoi ? » Hiroki commençait à s'impatienter.

« Rien du tout. »

« Quoi ! Pas même de l'argent, ou une nouvelle voiture, ou l'immortalité, ou– »

Nowaki sourit et tira Hiroki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, l'enlaçant comme s'il ne le lâcherait jamais.

« Pourquoi je demanderais quoique ce soit ? Tout ce que je veux est dans mes bras, Hiro-san. »

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	8. Little

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Hé, le vieux ! »

« Nnnn... » Miyagi se réveilla lentement. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé en rentrant du travail.

« Le vieux ! » La voix était assez forte et haut perchée. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne.

« Shinobu-chin ? C'est toi ? » Appela-t-il.

« Je suis en bas ! »

Miyagi baissa les yeux et vit Shinobu qui se tenait debout sur la table basse. Et le jeune homme avait rétréci ! Miyagi l'attrapa et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas plus grand que son pouce !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Shinobu-chin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vais bien. »

« Non ! Tu fais la taille de mon pouce ! Ton père va me tuer ! »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça. Fais-moi juste à manger. J'ai faim et c'est à ton tour de cuisiner. »

Miyagi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il soupira et se dit qu'il pouvait bien préparer quelque chose. Il trouverait un moyen de soigner Shinobu demain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Un gâteau à la fraise. »

_Je pensais qu'il allait demander du choux._ « Shinobu, tu dois manger quelque chose de sain. »

« Mais Miyagi ! Je veux manger un gâteau à la fraise ! Tu ne me laisses jamais en avoir ! »

Miyagi se sentit mal en voyant Shinobu se mettre à pleurer. Il pouvait faire une exception. Après tout, il avait rétréci.

« Bon, d'accord. Tu peux en avoir. »

Il le reposa et regarda dans le frigo. Il sortit le gâteau et s'en coupa une part avant de regarder Shinobu. « Tu vas devoir partager avec moi. »

« Ça me va. » Et il prit aussitôt un morceau de la part du professeur. Miyagi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était mignon.

_Je le mangerais tout cru._ Puis il eut une idée folle.

« Oh Shinobu-chin. » Chantonna-t-il. Le garçon le regarda. Miyagi l'attrapa entre son pouce et son indexe et il commença à se débattre.

« Repose-moi, vieux con ! »

« Non, je veux te manger. Tu es trop mignon ! » Et Miyagi ouvrit la bouche avant de commencer à faire descendre Shinobu vers elle.

« Aaaaahhhh ! Stop, Miyagi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Attends ! »

Miyagi rit et était sur le point d'arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose obligeait sa main à descendre encore et encore. Il pouvait désormais sentir Shinobu sur sa langue et il commença à paniquer.

_Non ! Stop ! Pourquoi ne ne peux pas m'arrêter ?!_

Il arrêta de réfléchir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose glisser dans sa gorge. Et il avala. _Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens de manger le pauvre Shinobu ! Je dois le faire sortir ! Je–_

** Boum !**

Miyagi se réveilla en sursaut, suant et tremblant. Il était du canapé, un gâteau à la fraise à moitié mangé encore sur la table. Il se leva et alla voir la chambre de son amant dans laquelle ce dernier dormait. Il soupira de soulagement tout ça c'était qu'un rêve.

« C'est bon. Plus de gâteau à la fraise et plus de dispute avec Kamijou sur les contes. Surtout au sujet de Poucelina. » Marmonna Miyagi pour lui-même avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	9. The Semes and the Four Tee Thieves

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Romantica**

Misaki n'avouerait jamais qu'Akihiko lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

A chaque fois qu'il partait parler d'un nouveau livre ou devait aller à une réunion de l'autre côté du pays pendant une semaine, Misaki se retrouvait à voler les T-shirts de l'écrivain et à les enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le problème était qu'il ne rendait jamais ces vêtements. Ils occupaient le fond de son placard où il les oubliait.

Akihiko avait récemment remarqué que les hauts qu'il avait portés plus d'une fois avaient disparu. Il pensait qu'il les retrouverait après quelques temps, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas vu sa chemise bleue préférée depuis plus d'un mois.

« Misaki. »

« Oui ? » Misaki était à la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.

« Tu as vu ma chemise bleue claire ? Je ne la trouve plus depuis un mois. »

« Non. Si tu l'as perdue c'est de ta faute. »

Akihiko se demanda où sa chemise bien-aimée avait pu aller.

* * *

**Egoist**

« Hiro-san, tu as vu mon T-shirt noir ? »

« Quel âge tu as ?! Cinq ans ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir où sont tes vêtements ?! »

« Oh. D'accord. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé. » Nowaki laissa Hiroki corriger les devoirs de ses élèves. Il avait fait la lessive récemment, mais impossible de retrouver son haut noir, même après avoir fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble.

_J'ai dû le laisser quelque part. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin._

Mais ce que Nowaki ne savait pas c'était que Hiroki avait une cachette remplie de ses T-shirts sous leur lit. A chaque fois que Nowaki lui manquait, il en prenait un et l'enlaçait. Nowaki regardait parfois rapidement sous le lit, mais s'il remarquait sa cachette Hiroki lui dirait juste qu'ils étaient certainement tombés par hasard.

* * *

**Terrorist**

Miyagi commençait à ne plus avoir de T-shirts. Il avait remarqué que ses tiroirs et ses placards se faisaient de plus en plus vides.

« Bon sang ! Mais où passent tous mes vêtements ! C'est pourtant moi qui fais la lessive ! Où– »

Il râlait pendant que Shinobu faisait ses devoirs. Miyagi avait une conférence et tous ses hauts corrects avaient disparu.

« Dis, Shinobu, tu as vu un de mes T-shirts récemment ? »

« Non. Pourquoi je saurais où ils sont ? C'est toi qui fais la lessive. »

Miyagi soupira et décida qu'il ferait mieux de finir de se préparer. « D'ailleurs je rentre tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas. »

Peu de temps après qu'il soit parti, Shinobu se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son placard, révélant une pile de vêtements appartenant à Miyagi. Il en prit un et l'enlaça. Il allait se sentir seul ce soir.

_Je devrais vraiment en reposer quelques-uns._

* * *

**Romantica**

Haruhiko s'était encore disputé avec Akihiko. Ils s'étaient croisés au magasin, peu après sa réunion, et avaient immédiatement commencé à se battre pour Misaki. Ils s'étaient arrêté après que le garçon ait dû les séparer lui-même en s'excusant auprès des autres clients.

Ils étaient ensuite partis, son frère collé à Misaki. Cette vue avait fait bouillir le sang de Haruhiko.

_Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas vers moi ? Je suis meilleur que lui. Misaki, je veux que tu viennes et m'enlaces comme tu le fais avec lui._

Désormais chez lui, il alla dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire que c'était sa chambre et celle de Misaki, mais pour l'instant elle n'était qu'à lui seul.

Haruhiko ouvrit son armoire et prit un T-shirt appartenant au jeune homme. Le couple ne savait pas que quand personne n'était à l'appartement, il y rentrait pour voler quelques vêtements de Misaki. Il le tint contre lui et inspira, se délectant de l'odeur du garçon.

_Bientôt je t'aurai et je n'aurai plus besoin de ces vêtements. Ce sera toi que j'enlacerai._

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	10. Cookie Trail

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki était enfin rentré de l'école. Cette journée avait été vraiment longue. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer le dîner et faire ses devoirs.

« Je suis rentré ! » Dit-il. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Il soupira et posa son sac par terre. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait un cookie, juste là.

_Hm ? C'est bizarre._ Il le ramassa et l'examina avant de hausser les épaules et de le manger. Il l'avait à peine fini qu'il en remarqua un autre, un peu plus loin.

Petit à petit, il en vit de plus en plus et les suivit jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Les mangeant au fur et à mesure, il remarqua qu'ils menaient à la chambre d'Akihiko.

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche ! Usagi-san est probablement prêt à me sauter dessus si j'entre. Mais les cookies étaient vraiment bons. Non ! Je ne dois pas y aller ! Si j'y vais... Mais il y en aura peut-être d'autres...

Misaki hésita quelques instants, mais finit par succomber à la tentation, quitte à ne pas ressortir de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une pile de cookies sur le lit. Regardant dans la pièce, il ne vit aucune trace de l'auteur et se précipita vers le lit pour commencer à manger un cookie.

« Tu manges comme une petite souris, hmmmm ? » Dit une voix amusée près de la porte.

Misaki sursauta et essaya de s'échapper. Il ne réussit pas à passer la porte qu'une paire de bras agrippa sa taille.

« Tu as mangé mes cookies, tu dois payer. »

« Non ! C'est toi qui les as mis là ! S-Stop ! Baka Usagi ! Pervers ! » Cria Misaki en gigotant pour se libérer.

« Tu as suivi les miettes de pain, ou plutôt de cookies, jusqu'à moi. »

« Uwah ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois– »

« Non. Mais je te comprends. Avant de te lâcher, je veux que tu enfiles quelque chose. »

« Nooooooon ! »

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Misaki était habillé d'un costume hollandais pour femme avec une jupe bleue à froufrous et de bretelles noires, des chaussettes blanches lui arrivant aux genoux et un petit chapeau. Il rougissait et refusait de regarder Akihiko qui l'admirait.

« Hmmm... Misaki, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent. » Dit-il, le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« T-Tais-toi ! Si je suis Gretel alors tu es la sorcière ! » L'insulta Misaki.

« Alors viens par là, ma petite Gretel, et laisse-moi te montrer mes vilains tours. » Répondit Akihiko, un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	11. Little Red Riding Misaki

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Misaki-kun ! Attends ! »

Misaki se retourna et vit Aikawa courir vers lui, un panier rempli de cadeaux luxueux dans les mains.

« Tu peux prendre ce panier avec toi ? C'est de la part d'un fan pour Usami-sensei. Puisque tu rentres, je me disais que tu pourrais le ramener en même temps. »

Misaki accepta et prit le panier avant de rentrer. Une fois à l'appartement, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut un string blanc avec des porte-jarretelles rouges attachés à des bas de la même couleur ainsi qu'une cape à capuche rouge. Le tout était accompagné d'une note.

_ Misaki,_

_ Mets ces vêtements et retrouve-moi dans la salle de bain. Si tu refuses, je t'obligerai à les mettre._

_ Usagi-san._

Misaki fixa la note puis les vêtements avec appréhension. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu Blanche-Neige, Akihiko était obsédé par les contes de fées. Il voulait connaître chaque conte et les jouer avec lui, disant que c'était pour son prochain roman.

_ Probablement un autre BL ! Ce pervers ! Je vais le tuer !_

Misaki soupira et savait qu'il devait obéir. La dernière fois il s'était retrouvé à fuir l'immeuble en courant, à moitié nu et une perruque sur la tête. Il frissonna d'effroi en se souvenant des regards des voisins qu'il avait dû affronter le lendemain.

Dix minutes plus tard, Misaki se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bain, tremblant. Il tenait le panier avec lui et, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, ouvrit la porte.

Akihiko le regarda depuis le bain qu'il remplissait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il regarda Misaki de haut en bas et dut se retenir de lui arracher le costume qu'il portait.

Misaki rougissait tellement qu'il était presque impossible de le différencier de la cape derrière laquelle il essayait de se cacher, voulant éviter les yeux affamés d'Akihiko.

« Ah. Je vois que tu as le panier. Apporte-le ici, Petit Misaki Rouge. »

Misaki rougit de plus belle. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« Non, non ! Pas comme ça ! Tout depuis le début. »

Misaki grimaça et comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai hâte de voir la suite ?_

Misaki regarda l'écrivain et vit qu'il portait une paire d'oreilles de loup. _C'est sûr que ça lui va bien._ Il remarqua aussi qu'il ne tenait plus le panier et qu'Akihiko était en train de vider le reste dans la baignoire.

« O-Oh ! Comme tes mains sont grandes ! » Misaki espérait que mourir de gêne était une option.

« C'est pour mieux te toucher, Misaki. »

« E-Et comme tes dents sont grandes ! »

« C'est pour mieux te mordre, Misaki. » Akihiko se lécha les lèvres, impatient.

Misaki sentit la fin approcher. « E-Et c-comme t-ton... Ne m'oblige pas à le dire ! »

Akihiko ne put attendre plus longtemps. Peu importe si Misaki le disait ou non, il lui sauta dessus et le déshabilla complètement.

Misaki découvrit plus tard qu'Aikawa était dans le coup et que le panier venait d'Akihiko lui-même.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	12. Teddy Bear Prince

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki était enfin rentré après une dure journée d'école. Il avait l'impression que rien ne s'était bien passé. Il était arrivé cinq minutes en retard parce que, à cause d'Akihiko, il avait oublié son cahier dans sa précipitation, Sumi-senpai n'était pas venu parce qu'il était malade donc il avait passé la journée seul et, cerise sur le gâteau, Akihiko l'avait appelé en plein pendant le cours de Kamijou le Démon et il s'était pris une flopée de craies et de livres dans la tête.

Oui, ce n'était pas son jour. Il aurait préféré rester dans son lit ce matin.

« Tadaima ! » Annonça-t-il en rentrant.

Pas de réponse.

__Usagi-san doit être en train d'écrire en haut.__

Il monta dans sa chambre et y trouva Suzuki, le fixant sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que Suzuki fait ici ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il y avait un papier dans l'une de ses pattes sur lequel était marqué ''Embrasse-Moi Et Un Prince Apparaîtra''.

Misaki sentit une vague d'agacement monter en lui. Il avait déjà passé une journée affreuse, il n'avait pas besoin qu'Akihiko en rajoute une couche.

« Usagi-san ! Je sais que tu es par là ! Je ne vais pas embrasser Suzuki-san ! Alors tu peux oublier le plan pervers que tu avais préparé ! » Hurla Misaki à pleins poumons. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que l'écrivain débarque dans sa chambre, mais rien ne se passa.

Misaki reporta son attention sur Suzuki-san. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez l'ours en peluche.

__C'est mon imagination ou Suzuki-san est plus gros ?__

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le dérangeait. Il fixa l'ours en peluche et se rendit compte qu'il portait le même ruban que la veille.

__Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Peut-être qu'Usagi-san l'a laissé ici parce que j'ai oublié de changer le ruban. Mais cette note...__

Misaki attrapa un nouveau ruban, blanc à pois roses, et commença à enlever le ruban rouge pour.

« Ah... »

Misaki se figea. Il aurait juré entendre un soupir provenant de l'ours. Il se pencha en avant pour l'examiner, se penchant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe en avant, l'embrassant par accident.

Les bras de Suzuki entourèrent la taille de Misaki qui hurla. L'ours rit avant d'enlever sa tête.

« Et le prince apparut ! » S'exclama Akihiko qui portait bien un costume d'ours.

« Waaahh ! Usagi-san ! Tu m'as piégé ! »

Akihiko l'ignora, il était en manque de Misaki et avait dû l'attendre pendant une demi-heure. De son point de vue, il méritait une récompense.

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur sa proie, délaissant le costume d'ours et faisant oublier sa mauvaise journée à Misaki.

Depuis ce jour, Misaki faisait attention lorsqu'il approchait Suzuki. Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois, déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder l'ours innocent dans les yeux...

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	13. Shoe Stench

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shinobu aimait énormément Miyagi, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne supportait pas chez lui. Une chose en particulier le dérangeait.

Ce n'était pas son côté fumeur, même s'il voudrait que Miyagi arrête, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt jeune.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il critiquait le travail de Shinobu. Parfois Miyagi le faisait se sentir bête et c'était quelque chose qui le gênait. Il détestait qu'on dise qu'il était fainéant parce qu'il savait que c'était faux.

Et ce n'était pas non plus la façon dont il s'inquiétait constamment que leur relation soit découverte. C'était quelque chose qui dérangeait Shinobu, mais pas tant que ça. Il savait que Miyagi marchait sur des œufs avec son père.

Non, le problème qui le dérangeait le plus... c'était les pieds de Miyagi.

Leur odeur était nauséabonde ! Il pouvait parfois les sentir depuis une autre pièce.

« Ça suffit ! » S'écria-t-il, effrayant le pauvre homme. Il traversa la pièce, attrapa les chaussures de Miyagi et les jeta dehors.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que– »

Il ne put même pas finir que Shinobu partit chercher du talc pour bébé (il n'avait pas voulu dire à Miyagi pourquoi il en avait besoin), revint et en versa sur ses pieds.

« Mais Shinobu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

Shinobu lui envoya un regard noir. « Tes pieds. »

Miyagi baissa les yeux sur ses pieds recouverts de talc. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais sentie ! Ils empestent ! J'ai la nausée à chaque fois que tu enlèves tes chaussures ! Je t'aime, mais fais quelque chose ! »

Le plus vieux le regarda, stupéfait. Il ne savait pas que c'était si horrible. Son odorat avait toujours été très faible.

Il rit un peu et alla récupérer ses chaussures. Il y versa aussi du talc à l'intérieur.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. C'est si horrible que ça ? »

« Oui ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans cette vieille comptine. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu sais, celle de la vieille femme qui vivait dans une chaussure ? »

« Oh. Elle. Je suis certain que ça sentait aussi mauvais là-dedans. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent de leur situation. Ils étaient tellement ridicules.

Plus tard, Miyagi découvrit une poudre qui éliminait les odeurs, pour le plus grand soulagement de Shinobu.

* * *

_A suivre _


	14. Just Right

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akihiko avait eu beaucoup de relation. Au fil du temps il avait eu de nombreux amants et aucun ne semblait lui aller.

Sa première fois avait été avec Hiroki. Même s'il aimait Takahiro, il avait donné une chance à Hiroki. Ils étaient amis d'enfance après tout. Hiroki était un bon amant, mais il manquait quelque chose. Hiroki aimait être brusque et pouvait se montrer très agressif. Il pouvait jurer qu'il avait encore des marques de cette époque.

_Je ne veux pas rester avec Hiroki. Il est bien trop violent._

Puis il avait pensé qu'il voulait être avec Takahiro. Il était plutôt bel homme et plus gentil que n'importe qui. Akihiko pensait qu'il était l'homme de ses rêves. Mais Takahiro était un peu simplet. Il ne voyait aucun des signes que Akihiko lui lançait, espérant qu'il comprendrait ses sentiments.

_Takahiro, je pense que je t'aime. Mais tu es bien trop gentil et simplet._

Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Takahiro avait une petite-amie, il était devenu jaloux, mais pas autant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il manquait toujours quelque chose.

Puis il avait rencontré Misaki. Au début il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de devoir vivre avec le garçon. Il devait admettre qy'uk était aussi beau que Takahiro, mais il n'était pas aussi intelligent que son frère. Mais au fil du temps, il commença à s'attacher au jeune homme. Il le trouvait amusant et surtout mignon.

Un soir, après qu'Akihiko ait découvert que Takahiro allait se marrier, il avait senti son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Mais, étrangement, il avait aussi été soulagé. Il avait été surpris que Misaki, un garçon d'à peine dix-huit ans, ait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il était tombé complètement tombé amoureux.

Lorsque Misaki emménaga, il l'avait enlacé et s'était assuré qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait quand Misaki lui criait dessus, quand ils mangeaient ensemble et surtout quand ils prenaient part à leurs... euh... activités intimes. Il savait que Misaki l'aimait.

Avec Misaki dans ses bras, Akihiko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait y être parfaitement à sa place.

_Misaki est la bonne personne._

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	15. Hill

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté cette proposition. L'autre jour, Akihiko avait déboulé dans sa chambre, déclarant qu'ils avaient besoin de faire un pique-nique. Il avait dit que c'était pour le roman sur lequel il travaillait, mais Misaki un mauvais sentiment et sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière tout ça.

Misaki avait finalement accepté, mais avec certaines questions.

Premièrement, ils feraient un pique-nique normal, pas un repas luxueux. Et Misaki préparerait la nourriture. (De toute façon, Akihiko ne savait pas cuisiner.)

Deuxièmement, peu importe l'endroit où ils iraient, Aikawa devait savoir où ils étaient. (Misaki avaient peur qu'ils se perdent.)

Troisièmement, pas de sexe ! (Akihiko avait soufflé, disant que Misaki n'avait pas le goût de l'aventure. Cette conversation se termina avec un Akihiko boudant et Misaki promettant qu'ils pourraient le faire plus tard.)

Ils s'étaient rendus dans un petit parc à la périphérie de la ville. Le coin qu'Akihiko avait choisi était une petite colline isolée de laquelle on pouvait voir un petit champ. Il y avait des fleurs et un arbre solitaire en haut de la colline qui les protégeait du soleil.

Ils y avaient passé la journée, regardant les animaux se balader et parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

« Waouh ! Regarde, Usagi-san ! C'est magnifique ! »

Akihiko sourit et regarda le soleil. Il était vraiment magnifique. Les couleurs rouges et orangées se mélangeaient, créant une teinte jaune autour du soleil. Ils pouvaient voir le ciel s'assombrissant au-dessus d'eux. C'était une scène magique.

L'auteur tira Misaki sur ses jambes, le garçon rougissant de gêne.

« C'est vrai, mais pas autant que toi. »

Le garçon rougit de plus belle et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Akihiko se pencha et l'embrassa. Misaki se laissa aller contre lui et le plus vieux prit sa réponse pour un signe qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il posa une main sur l'entre-jambe du garçon. Mauvais choix.

Misaki comprit que son amant avait d'autres intentions à l'esprit et se débattit aussitôt. Il se releva brusquement et trébucha. Akihiko se précipita pour le rattraper. Dans leur précipitation, ils tombèrent tous les deux et roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la colline. Une fois en bas, ils s'assirent, échangèrent un regard et rirent en voyant l'état de l'autre.

Après quelques instants, Misaki se releva. « Ça va, Usagi-san ? »

« Oui. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

« J'ai un peu mal aux fesses, mais mis à part ça, ça va. »

Akihiko profita de la situation et annonça qu'il vérifierait lui-même que Misaki n'était pas blessé.

La journée se termina avec Akihiko brisant la troisième règle et les fesses de Misaki lui faisant toujours mal mais pour une autre raison.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	16. Thumbelina Romantica

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki venait, une fois de plus, de se faire sauver par Akihiko de son frère, Haruhiko. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute !

« Pourquoi je te retrouve toujours avec mon enfoiré de frère ? » Les mots de l'auteur firent sursauter Misaki.

« Je mets ça sur le dos de ma malchance. »

« Ou pourquoi tu finis toujours par croiser mon père ? »

« Encore une fois, de la malchance. »

Ils se disputaient une nouvelle fois. Akihiko était jaloux et Misaki faisait de son mieux pour le calmer. Akihiko avait même essayé de se battre avec Haruhiko mais Misaki l'avait retenu, tout en lui hurlant dessus.

Leur dispute s'était finie au lit, où ils étaient encore couchés.

« Misaki. »

« Hmmm... »

« Pourquoi je viens toujours te sauver d'eux ? »

Misaki soupira et se tourna pour faire face à Misaki. « J'en sais rien. Peut-être que c'est le syndrome de Poucelina. »

Perdu, Akihiko fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Misaki expliqua l'histoire à l'auteur. Il lui expliqua comment Poucelina avait été enlevé par un crapaud, mais été parvenue à s'enfuir pour au final se faire attraper par un hanneton puis jetée et laissée pour morte dans le froid de l'hiver avant de se faire sauver par une souris qui l'avait menacée et l'avait presque forcée à épouser une taupe. Elle avait été sauvée par une hirondelle qui l'avait emmenée voir le prince des fées et elle avait finalement pu recevoir des ailes lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Akihiko l'écouta attentivement et lorsque Misaki termina, il le tira à lui et rit. « Le syndrome de Poucelina, hm ? »

Misaki rougit. « C-C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ! »

« Mais ça te va bien. »

Misaki lui jeta un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te fais toujours enlevé, mais tu as enfin trouvé ton prince. Et que tu es petit,. »

Misaki s'assit. « Je ne suis pas petit ! »

Akihiko sourit et se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur son coude. « Oh ? Mais tu es plus petit que je l'étais à ton âge. »

« C'est faux ! Je parie qu'il y a des tonnes de gars qui font ma taille ! »

« Oui. Des garçons de douze ans. » Misaki sortit du lit d'Akihko. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Puisque je suis un enfant, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me touches pas. »

Akihiko se figea et perdit son sourire. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ferait de toi un pédophile. »

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte qu'il se fit attraper et embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	17. Misaki Misaki Let Down Your Hair

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki était en train de manger des radis dans un jardin. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il les mangeait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Alors qu'il en prenait un troisième, quelqu'un le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve debout. Il cria de surprise et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Akihiko énervé.

« Uwaaah ! Usagi-san ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Tu fais bien d'avoir peur, tu manges mes radis ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps ils sont là ?! »

Misaki était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Akihiko était autant énervé. D'habitude il se fichait de ce que Misaki mangeait.

« Usagi-san ? »

« Tu devrais mourir pour avoir mangé mes radis. »

Misaki pâlit. Akihiko était complètement sérieux !

« Attends ! Usagi-san ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! » Supplia Misaki.

Akihiko sembla réfléchir un instant avant de pousser Misaki par terre. « D'accord. Mais en échange, tu devras être mon esclave. »

Misaki acquiesça et il se laissa emmener dans une tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, Akihiko lui dit qu'il y serait enfermé pour toujours et n'en sortirait plus jamais. Le garçon était dévasté, mais il savait que c'était sa seule chance de survie. Akihiko lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui :

S'il l'appelait, il devait lancer ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse monter.

Personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'entrer dans cette tour.

A chaque fois qu'Akihiko viendrait, ils coucheraient ensemble.

Ce furent les trois règles qu'il ne devait pas transgresser et Misaki était plus que perdu.

« Euhhhh... Usagi-san ? J'ai les cheveux courts. Comment peux-tu– »

L'auteur claqua des doigts et Misaki sentit un picotement au niveau de son crâne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus long ! Plus ils grandissaient, plus Misaki était inquiet.

« N'oublie pas, quand je dis Misaki, Misaki, lance-moi ta chevelure, tu dois me laisser monter. »

Misaki laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

« Aaaaaahhhhhh ! »

Akihiko était en train de travailler sur son manuscrit lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon hurler. Paniqué, il se rua hors de son bureau et vit Misaki, couché sur le canapé, se débattant dans son sommeil. Il se précipita à côté de lui et secoua Misaki pour le réveiller.

« Misaki ! Misaki ! Réveille-toi ! »

Misaki sursauta et frappa presque l'auteur au visage, ce dernier l'évitant de justesse lorsqu'il tomba en arrière. Akihiko sentit quelque chose sous sa main et vit un lire de contes.

« U-Usagi-san. C'était juste un cauchemar. » Dit Misaki, essayant de reprendre son souffle, toujours tremblant.

« De quoi tu as rêvé ? » Demanda Akihiko. A sa plus grande surprise, le plus jeune rougit.

« D-De rien. »

Il fallut dix minutes à Akihiko pour qu'il arrive à tirer les vers du nez de Misaki. Lorsqu'il lui dit enfin, l'auteur fit la moue.

« Pourquoi j'étais le méchant de l'histoire ? Et pourquoi tu penses que c'était un cauchemar ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Je pense que c'était juste à cause du livre et du fait que je pensais à toi et– »

« Tu pensais à moi ? » Le visage d'Akihiko s'illumina soudainement.

Misaki prit son changement d'humeur pour un bon signe et acquiesça. Sans aucun avertissement, le plus vieux le prit dans ses bras et le souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Repose-moi ! Baka Usagi ! Pervers ! Abruti ! »

« On remplit juste notre contrat. »

« Quel contrat ? »

« Celui de ton rêve. »

Misaki resta silencieux et laissa Akihiko faire. Il pensa que ce serait sa façon de s'excuser et (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais) il en avait aussi envie. Ce qu'il ne dit pas à Akihiko était que, dans son rêve, le plus vieux était justement sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

* * *

_A suite ~_


	18. Guess

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki était à peine rentré lorsqu'un ours en peluche lui fut jeté dessus.

« Waaah ! C-C'est quoi ça ?! »

Il attrapa l'ours et regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'auteur de cette attaque, avant de voir Akihiko sur les marches de l'escalier, souriant.

« Misaki, j'ai acheté un nouvel ours. » Dit-il avec une sorte de fierté enfantine.

« J-Je vois ça ! Pourquoi tu me l'as jeté dessus ?! »

Akihiko sourit de plus belle et haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. »

Misaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'auteur était d'une si bonne humeur. Akihiko le regardait clairement d'une façon qui disait _demande-moi_ _pourquoi je suis aussi heureux_.

Il soupira et se prêta au jeu. « Pourquoi tu es aussi heureux, Usagi-san ? »

Akihiko sourit et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. « Celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres. Il a un nom différent. »

« Alors tu veux dire qu'il ne s'appelle pas Suzuki-san ? »

«Exactement. »

« Comment il s'appelle alors ? »

Akihiko claqua la langue sur son palet et secoua un index en direction de Misaki. « C'est un pari. Je te donne trois jours pour deviner son nom. Si tu devines, on fera quelque chose dont tu as envie. Si je gagne, tu devras porter le costume de maid que j'ai aussi acheté. »

« A-Attends ! Tu ne peux pas lancer un pari comme ça ! Je refuse ! »

« Tu abandonnes ? »

« Non ! Très bien, je vais jouer à ton jeu stupide ! »

Akihiko s'approcha de Misaki et l'embrassa. « Marché conclu. Mais tu sais, tu devrais abandonner. »

Il repartit à son bureau, laissant Misaki paniquer, essayant de trouver des noms pour l'ours.

Aujourd'hui était le troisième jour du pari. Misaki avait déjà vu le costume de maid et était horrifié par celui-ci. Il lui couvrirait à peine l'entrejambe et il y avait plein de froufrous. Pire encore, il était rose !

Il avait essayé tous les noms ordinaires auxquels il pouvait penser, puis était passé aux noms plus exotique. Les noms que Sumi lui avaient donné n'avaient pas non plus fonctionné. Tous les noms auxquels il avait pu penser n'étaient pas les bons.

Il était en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Akihiko était sorti pour refaire le plein de cigarettes et il avait dit à Misaki que s'il n'avait pas trouvé le nom d'ici son retour, ce serait fini.

Misaki soupira et regarda le canapé où l'ours en peluche s'y trouvait et Misaki aurait pu juré qu'il se moquait de lui. Il se dirigea vers lui et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Abruti d'ours ! »

Il atterri dans un coin de la pièce. Misaki se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir eu une telle réaction. Il alla le ramasser et remarqua quelque chose accroché à lui. Il le regarda de plus près et vit que c'était une étiquette.

_Ce produit a été dessiné et cousu à la main par la compagnie Elizabeth Stuffs. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre nouvel ami._

Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit après le dernier mot. _Misaki_.

« Cet idiot a donné mon nom à l'ours ! J'ai essayé tous les noms possibles et c'était ça ! » Cria Misaki avant de s'en vouloir. Il savait qu'Akihiko essayait d'être mignon. Il reposa l'ours à sa place au moment où l'auteur revint.

« Je suis rentré. Tu as pensé à un autre nom ? »

Misaki savait que s'il donnait la réponse immédiatement, Akihiko comprendrait qu'il avait triché. « Tama ? »

« Non. »

« Momo, alors ? »

« Non plus. »

« Et Akiki ? »

« Faux. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. »

Misaki soupira. « Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un nom. »

« Oh ? Lequel ? »

« La chose logique ce serait qu'il s'appelle Misaki. »

Les yeux d'Akihiko s'écarquillèrent et Misaki dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. Cette situation était hilarante.

« Qui te l'a dit ? » Demanda Akihiko, boudant légèrement.

« Personne. C'est juste que j'ai essayé tous les noms auxquels j'ai pensés, sauf le mien. J'ai juste tenté ma chance. »

Le plus vieux ne l'écoutait plus. Intérieurement, il était furieux et Misaki le savait. _Oh génial, maintenant il va être de mauvaise toute la journée, sauf si... Merde, il gagne dans tous les cas ! C'est pas juste !_

Misaki avait pris sa décision et essaya de faire de son mieux pour être courageux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, Misaki ? »

Le plus jeune déglutit, anxieux, et espéra qu'il avait l'air confiant. « J-Je v-veux essayer l-le costume. » Bégaya-t-il.

Akihiko le regarda, peu convaincu. « C'est vrai ? »

Misaki rougit et prit son courage à deux mains. « Oui ! J'ai vraiment envie de l'essayer ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Akihiko attrapa Misaki et le porta en haut des escaliers. Dix minutes et vingt jurons plus tard, il se retrouvait dans un costume de maid et ce fut un Akihiko satisfait qui le regardait, un air affamé au visage, tout en lui donnant des ordres.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	19. Nowaki and the Hiroki

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hiroki attendait que Nowaki rentre. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas. Mais il était un peu inquiet.

Nowaki avait dit qu'il serait de retour d'ici dix-neuf heures. Il était désormais vingt heures trente et le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard et ne disait presque rien à son amant. Et Hiroki en devenait fou !

_Il est probablement en train de passer du temps avec une jolie fille ! Je parie qu'elle et intelligente et douce et– aarrrgghh !_

Hiroki était furieux. Il était allé à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt pour donner un sac de vêtements à Nowaki et il l'avait vu rire avec une autre femme. Il souriait et riait pendant qu'elle flirtait tranquillement avec lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux remarqué Hiroki, la femme était rapidement partie, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

_Nowaki est trop beau pour son propre bien ! Les femmes se jettent pratiquement sur lui ! Je ne serais pas surpris s'il flirtait avec elles derrière mon dos._

Le professeur s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu avec elles ? Nowaki était gentil, mignon et beau. Tout le contraire de Hiroki.

_Nowaki est parfait et je ne suis rien à côté. Peut-être qu'il en a marre de moi. Je lui hurle tout le temps dessus et le blesse. Je suis un véritable monstre !_

Au moment où Hiroki sentit qu'il allait commencer à pleurer, Nowaki ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Hiro-san ! Je suis rentré ! » Annonça joyeusement Nowaki, avant de tomber sur son amant, les yeux rouges. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Hiro-san. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hiroki se frotta frénétiquement les yeux pour se débarrasser de ses larmes. « R-Rien ! J-J'ai juste... une poussière dans l'oeil ! »

Nowaki l'enlaça. « Hiro-san, tu pleurais ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette phrase déclencha quelque chose en Hiroki. « Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas pour aller avec ta nouvelle copine ?! »

Nowaki était complètement perdu. « Quelle copine, Hiro-san ? »

« Celle que j'ai vu avec toi tout à l'heure ! Elle était belle et drôle ! Je vous ai vu rire et vous amuser ensemble ! Si elle est si drôle que ça, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ! Tu ne me parles même plus et tu rentres tard et– »

Il s'arrêta lorsque Nowaki l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune souriait.

« Hiro-san, tu étais jaloux. »

Hiroki rougit. « _Non_ ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! J'étais juste– »

« Jaloux qu'elle me parle. »

Hiroki le repoussa et croisa les bras, le visage cramoisi. Il refusait de regarder Nowaki, qui pensait que cette réaction était adorable.

« Hiro-san, j'essayais de remonter le moral de cette femme parce que son mari est à l'hôpital. Et j'ai fait des heures supplémentaires parce que... »

Il n'en dit pas plus et le plus vieux le regardait, peu convaincu. Mais il sut immédiatement que Nowaki ne mentait pas.

« Parce que quoi ? »

Nowaki haussa timidement les épaules. « Tu verras à minuit. »

Hiroki voulu se plaindre mais Nowaki pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et ils se laissèrent tous deux emporter par leurs désires respectifs. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et aucune parole ne fut échangé, mis à part des gémissements perdus.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de s'enlacer lorsque Hiroki remarqua que le réveil affichait minuit.

« Nowaki. »

« Oui, Hiro-san ? »

« Tu as dit que je verrai à minuit. Je ne vois toujours pas. »

Nowaki se leva et et quitta la chambre, ne revenant que cinq minutes plus tard, un paquet à la main. « Joyeux anniversaire, Hiro-san. »

Hiroki l'ouvrit et tomba sur un vieux livre. Les contes des frères Grimm.

« Oh, Nowaki ! » Il ouvrit le livre pour voir la date : 1880.

Il tourna les pages avec enthousiasme et vit une note sur la page du conte _La Belle et la Bête_.

_Pour ma Belle, de la part de ta Bête._

Hiroki rougit. « Je ne suis pas une _Belle_, abruti ! » _C'est plutôt moi la Bête et toi la Belle._

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	20. Voice

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Misaki était malade. Il avait mal à la gorge et pouvait à peine parler. Il passait donc la plupart de sa journée au lit, communiquant avec Akihiko par le biais d'un carnet.

**Je te dis que je vais bien, Usagi-san.**

L'auteur, inquiet, était venu dans sa chambre pour la énième fois pour vérifier que tout allait bien. « Je vérifie juste. »

Misaki haussa mollement les épaules avant de tourner son carnet vers lui. **Vraiment, Usagi-san. Je viens bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.**

« Misaki, tu ne vas pas bien du tôt. Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû jouer dans la neige, hier. »

**A qui la faute ?!**

« Hmmm. Je me demande. »

**Toi ! Tu m'as jeté une boule de neige à la figure !**

« Et qui a décidé de déclarer la guerre ? »

Misaki n'écrit rien mais fit de son mieux pour le fusiller du regard, en vain.

Akihiko rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Misaki. « J'aimerais que ta belle voix revienne, Misaki. »

**Abruti ! Ma voix n'est pas belle ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose !**

« Je parie que je peux la faire revenir. » Dit Akihiko en souriant. Il se rapprocha de Misaki jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient presque collés.

Misaki rougit avant d'attraper un stylo et son carnet.** Laisse-moi tranquille ! Baka Usagi ! Va-t-en !**

Il écrivit plusieurs autres insultes, mais toutes furent ignorées. Akihiko captura les lèvres de son jeune amant pendant de longues secondes. Ils finirent par se séparer et Misaki rougit avant de pousser l'auteur.

« Baka Usagi ! Tu pourrais tomber malade aussi ! »

« Ah ! Ta voix est revenue grâce à moi ! » Le taquina Akihiko.

« J'ai encore mal à la gorge, tu sais. » Effectivement, sa voix était encore enrouée.

« Mais tu peux parler. Ça veut dire que tu vas mieux. »

« Tu te crois où ? Dans la Petite Sirène ? »

« Oui. Je t'ai rendu la voix, comme le prince. » Akihiko se leva et se tourna pour partir. « Tu devrais te reposer. »

Misaki soupira et se coucha, pensant à l'histoire de la Petite Sirène.

_Usagi-san est plus comme la sorcière. Il me vole toujours la voix._

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	21. Grow Up!

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Romantica**

Misaki était en train de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il était particulièrement heureux et s'était même laissé aller jusqu'à se mettre à chanter.

Mais pourtant, sans qu'il ne le sache, un prédateur était tapi juste devant la salle de bain. A l'instant où Misaki était entré dans la douche et avait allumé la lumière, Akihiko avait discrètement descendu l'escalier. Il était remonté avec une bouteille de ketchup et s'était glissé silencieusement dans la salle de bain.

Misaki chantait joyeusement lorsque le rideau de douche s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se mit à hurler lorsqu'il reçut du ketchup sur tout le corps.

« Usaaaggiiiii ! »

Akihiko riait et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi son coup !

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Au contraire, c'est hilarant ! »

« C'est ça, continue de rire ! Je vais devoir tout nettoyer maintenant ! On dirait une qu'il y a eu un meurtre ici ! »

« Une scène très peu crédible, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Bah devine quoi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Interdiction de me toucher pendant une semaine ! »

La tête que fit Akihiko en valut la peine. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait se débarrasser de Suzuki-san.

* * *

**Egoist**

« Nooowaaakiii ! »

Le susnommé était assis sur le canapé, riant aux éclats.

Il venait juste de jouer le tour parfait à son amant. Il s'était réveillé ce matin et avait vu que Hiroki dormait encore. Il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant bien plus tard et était donc allé manger quelque chose. Il avait remarqué qu'une boîte de film étirable traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Il était sur le point de le ranger lorsqu'il se souvint d'un tour que les enfants avaient l'habitude de faire à l'orphelinat. Il voulait vraiment l'essayer et c'était l'occasion parfaite.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il avait étiré le film plastique dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'assurant que l'autre homme ne le verrait pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il appela Hiroki.

« Hiro-san ! Hiro-san ! Réveille-toi, tu es en retard ! »

Hiroki se réveilla en sursaut et jura, oubliant que c'était le week-end. Il sauta hors du lit et courut vers la salle de bain, se faisant soudainement arrêter par quelque chose. Plus il bougeait, plus il se retrouvait coincé dedans, l'étrange chose se collant à tout son corps. Au bout d'un moment, il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

Ce qui les menait à leur dispute actuelle.

« Mais c'était drôle, Hiro-san. »

« Grandis ! »

Mais Nowaki ne savait pas que Hiroki lui avait aussi préparé un tour qu'il découvrirait lorsqu'il irait à l'hôpital, un peu plus tard.

* * *

**Terrorist**

Miyagi avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Pas dans le sens sexuel, mais il avait envie de jouer un tour à quelqu'un et le seul qui pouvait l'aider était le pauvre Shinobu.

Pour l'instant il avait réussi à faire croire à Shinobu qu'il avait pris du poids après avoir remplacé ses vêtements, que l'appartement prenait feu alors qu'il avait allumé l'alarme incendie avec son briquet et pendant que Shinobu faisait la vaisselle, Miyagi avait mis du scotch sur l'arrivée d'eau pour qu'il se retrouve éclaboussé en l'allumant.

Pour faire court, Miyagi était très chiant aujourd'hui.

« Arrête ça, sale vieux ! C'était drôle au début, mais tu commences à m'énerver »

« Oh, allez ! Le coup de l'évier était génial ! Ta sœur est toujours tombée dans le panneau ! »

« Grandis un peu ! »

« Jamais ! Je refuse ! »

« Ma sœur est ma sœur, et moi je suis moi ! »

« Quelle différence ? »

« Avec qui tu vas coucher ce soir ? »

Miyagi rit, s'étouffant presque avec le soda qu'il buvait. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que– »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Après de longues minutes, Miyagi comprit que quelque chose l'excitait.

« S-Shinobu-chin. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il regarda Shinobu et vit sur le visage du jeune homme une expression qu'il espérait ne plus jamais voir de sa vie. Shinobu se tenait au niveau de la porte, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« J'ai mis une pilule de viagra dans ton soda pendant que tu regardais ailleurs. » Shinobu envoya un regard triomphant à Miyagi. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais chez mes parents. Bonne nuit, Miyagi. »

Miyagi fut laissé seul, dans une position bien inconfortable, et se jura de ne plus jamais jouer de tour à Shinobu.

* * *

_A suivre ~_


	22. Yes, Shinobu-chin

**JUNJOU FAIRYTALES** \- VladTheImpaler413

Traduction : Miss Cactus

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shinobu réfléchissait à sa vie amoureuse.

Il était vrai que Miyagi ne lui disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait. En fait, il était difficile de dire qu'il lui disait tout court. Shinobu et lui étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi et Miyagi avait encore du mal à le dire.

_A chaque fois que je lui dis, il acquiesce vaguement et marmonne. Il dit qu'il tient à moi et pourtant... je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'un "Je t'aime" c'est trop demandé ?_

Shinobu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il avait forcé Miyagi à accepter cette relation.

_Il me ment depuis le début ! Il fait semblant de m'aimer, mais c'est juste une plaisanterie pour lui ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour ne rien remarquer._

Les larmes roulaient désormais librement sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement bête. Il croyait que Miyagi l'aimait, mais il jouait avec Shinobu depuis le début.

_Pas de conclusions hâtives. Peut-être que Miyagi m'aime vraiment._

Shinobu essuya ses larmes et alla chez son amant. Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une femme.

« Oh ! Miyagi ! Quelqu'un est là pour toi ! » Appela la femme. Elle était jeune et belle, avec des cheveux noirs et de belles formes.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Miyagi en arrivant. En voyant Shinobu, il sourit et se tourna vers la femme. « A la prochaine, Shina. » Elle rit et s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes derrière elle.

« Shinobu-chin ! Qu'est-ce que tu– »

« Laisse tomber ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Dire que Miyagi était perdu serait un euphémisme. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu la vois derrière mon dos, pas vrai ! »

« Non ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Les deux continuèrent de se disputer jusqu'à ce que Miyagi arrive à lui faire entendre raison.

« Son mari et elle viennent d'emménager et elle voulait savoir si je voulais leur rendre visite un de ces jours. J'ai accepté, c'est une amie du lycée. »

Shinobu n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Mais tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes. »

Miyagi sourit et tira le garçon à lui pour l'enlacer, le faisant rentrer dans l'appartement par la même occasion. « C'est pour les occasions spéciales. »

« Miyagi ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

« Oui, Shinobu-chin. »

Ces simples mots firent comprendre à Shinobu que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, au travers de ses actions et de ses mots qu'il disait avec amour tous les jours.

_Oui, Shinobu-chin._

* * *

_A suivre ~_


End file.
